


Star Wars and the Dream Pack

by aleclightwouldbangmagnus



Series: Star Wars: The Raven Wars [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Jiang is Mandalorian, Kavinsky was born in Corellia but raised in Coruscant, May the 4th, Proko is Chiss, Skov is from Alderaan, Swan is Zabrak, Ya boys are space smugglers, might continue it idk, plot? what's that, short fic, the dream pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleclightwouldbangmagnus/pseuds/aleclightwouldbangmagnus
Summary: The boys are just trying to be good law-abiding space smugglers, the force seems to think otherwise. The force is not with them.





	Star Wars and the Dream Pack

**Author's Note:**

> Happy May the 4th! This idea came up to me yesterday so I quickly wrote it down. There is some Star Wars canon divergence (of course), but this is around the siege of Kamino. Um, sorry for the grammar mistakes, English is not my first language and I didn't have anyone beta it. Anyway, hope you like!

“We’re fucked.” Skov said pacing behind the pilot seats. Said pilot seats were currently occupied by K and Swan. 

 

“I thought you said this lane wasn’t in the way of any Republic ships!” Jiang yelled at K. 

 

“And I thought by using the Manda Merchant Route, we’d be clear ‘cuz this is a public route!” K yelled back. 

 

“Public route? Is that even a thing nowadays? Do you guys not realize how close to Kamino we are? Must I remind you what is on Kamino, or rather who?” Proko said, walking into the cockpit of their YT-2400, the Leviathan, looking up out the window. In the distance, two Republic Venator-Class Star Destroyers,  _ a Jedi’s flagship _ thought Proko, loomed over them as a steady beeping admitted from the Leviathan’s dashboard telling them that one of the ships was trying to contact them. 

 

“Just answer it, tell them that we didn’t know this Route was blocked, that we’re only trying to hop on the Corellian Run, then.” Swan suggested. Kavinsky sighed but turned and pressed the button, silencing the beeping. The cockpit darkened as a hologram appeared, showing the face of a Republic Clone Officer. 

 

“Corellian Transport ship, 0JV-24601, halt this is restricted Republic Space!” 

 

“Look man, sir,” K started, “we didn’t mean to be here, we were just taking the Manda Merchant Route so that we can get on the Triellus trade route then hop on the Corellian run and be on our merry way, if you could just give us passage-” 

 

“That is a negative, this territory is considered dangerous, as the Republic believes there may be Separatist ships nearing this way, for your own safety please turn around and take the Manda Merchant Route through Leritor and Ando, then get on the Corellian Run.” 

 

Jiang sighed then spoke up, “how the hell can Separatist ships even be by this sector? I would think that the place where all the Republic soldier are created would be well protected-” 

 

“Still a negative, please turn around,” the officer's voice came in, more irritated. “Failure to comply with our rules will result in a penalty towards your license and a fine.” 

 

“Alright! Alright! Let me just recalculate our jump and we’ll be gone.” Kavinsky finally gave him. The rest of the crew sighed. 

 

“Before you jump, report in one last time with us so we can confirm that you are indeed making a jump that won’t take you into another restricted area.” The Hologram disappeared without allowing the Leviathan’s crew to reply. K and Swan set out to make the jump calculations.

 

“This is gonna set us back by possibly a full day.” Jiang complained, “we need to refuel and check bounties, that’s what our quick stop at Tatooine was for! Then pick up our supplies from the Gray Man in Ryloth, and you know how he is with being on time. At this rate we might have to skip Tatooine and see if we can scrap all the way through to Ryloth.” 

 

Proko groaned, “I’m just gonna go back to the gun, if anything happens call me up.” By then Swan and K turned the ship around so that they were facing towards space. 

 

“Skov, you’re co-piloting with K for the rest of this ride. Jiang, let’s assist Proko with guns. If there really are Separatists our there, we need to be ready to fight.” Swan said.

 

“Yeah, like we can put up a fight against a Destroyer.” K muttered. Swan rolled his eyes and got up, heading out the cockpit with Jiang while Skov settled into the co-pilot’s seat and got to work.

 

“Calculations set. Time to call up Officer Cutie,” Skov reported. Once more the cockpit dimmed and a hologram of the Republic Clone Officer appeared. 

 

“Republic Attack Cruiser Negotiator, this the Leviathan, we are ready and set to jump, transmitting calculations to you to confirm jump.” Kavinsky told him. A few seconds passed before the Officer responded. 

 

“Alright, you are clear to go.” 

 

“Thank you Officer Cutie,” Skov added with a wink before Kavinsky signed off. 

 

“Do you gotta flirt with everyone?” 

 

“What, just showing my love and support to our wonderful Republic troops.” Skov said smugly. 

 

“Whatever, just get your feet off the dashboard and strap in. Tell the boys to hold on tight, we’re bouta zoom.” Kavinsky commanded. 

 

“Aye Captain,” Skov turned in his seat and pressed the button to broadcast his voice through the ship. “Alright lovelies, strap in we’re bouta make a Hyperspace jump back down the Manda Trade Route so please keep your feet and hands to yourself until the ship has stabilized, thank y- oh fuck. Second thought, everyone into battle positions, we’re in some deep shit now boys.” 

  
Kavinsky and Skov both looked out the window with their mouths open, as three more Separatist ships dropped out of hyperspace, next to the two that already had arrived. They had enough time to take evasive action and move back towards the Republic ships, before the Separatist started firing.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Idk if I'm gonna update this but if I have another idea I might add to this! Also, for finding out the different Space lanes in the star wars universe, I used http://www.swgalaxymap.com which is such an awesome tool to use for any Star Wars fanfic! Finally, props to you if you found the Les Mis reference :)


End file.
